


Building friendships

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Pre-Canon, Sex, hill over the temple, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Rose suggests a three way between herself, Greg, and Pearl, in the hopes it'll bring Greg and Pearl closer.





	1. Building friendship

>Rose had called Pearl up to the top of the hill the temple rested in. Pearl smiled as she made her way up the hill, a smile that quickly faded when she arrived at the light house at the top of the hill, and saw Rose's newest human lover, Greg Universe, standing next to her and fidgeting nervously. Her mood shifted more as Rose told her why she had been called to the hill. "Pearl, I want you to join me and Greg tonight in an act of love. Will you please join us?"  
>"You want me to WHAT?!" Pearl shouted out in disbelief, her eyes wide and looking right at Rose before shifting away from her and towards Greg, her eyes narrowing in contempt. "Did HE ask you for this?! I KNEW he was no good, I just knew it!" Pearl started reaching up towards her gem, a soft light radiating from it.  
>Sweat began beading on Greg's forehead as he head up his hands. "Woah woah! I didn't ask for anything, this is all Rose's idea!"  
>"Pearl, please calm down, I'm the one that wants this." Rose placed a hand on Greg's right shoulder as she placed her other on her own chest.  
>Pearl flinched a bit as she lowered her hands and the glow from her gem started to fade. "Rose? But, why, you.....you've never asked me for this before. Why now?"  
>"I've noticed you growing more distant lately, I know you disapprove of him. I.....I want you both to be friends and get along. I think I can get you to see what's so great about him if we do this together."  
>"I.....I don't know Rose. I still think this is strange, why would he agree to this!?" Pearl glared at Greg once more.  
>Greg took a deep breath before speaking. "Look Pearl, I was weary of this idea too at first, but Rose made a good case for it." Greg smiled as he looked up at Rose's face. "Maybe you should explain it to her."  
>Rose gave a light nod towards Greg before she turned her attention back towards Pearl. "Pearl, I know you've been missing our.....alone times together. I want to show you that you're still important to me, and Greg's agreed to help me. Tonight is about making you feel good Pearl. I think bringing you to pleasure together with Greg will help you get used to him and bring us all closer together. Please Pearl, will you give it a try, for me?"  
>A blue blush flushed Pearl's cheeks as she thought about what Rose was suggesting. "I.....that is......this is for me? I won't have to....put anything human in my mouth or body, will I?"  
>Greg spoke up, a light blush on his own cheeks. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. Whatever you're comfortable with, however you want to do this, is fine."  
>Pearl's blush deepened as she looked between Greg and then back to Rose. As much as she hated the thought of the human touching her, she was really missing Rose's touch. Her desire for Rose won out over her hatred. "Okay......Okay, but Rose has to be the one at my pussy or I'm out."  
>Rose smiled and nodded before she spoke out. "Where do you want Greg?"  
>"Greg can.....Oh, I guess he can get my chest? But wait, how will you feel pleasure Rose?"  
>"Don't worry about me and Greg. We can make this work, I promise." With that, Rose phased her outfit away, her large breasts bouncing a little as they were freed from the confines of her dress, Rose's pussy already dripping with anticipation at the wonders the night would hold.  
>Pearl's blush deepened as she phased her own outfit away, her perky small breasts fully exposed, her light blue nipples stiffening from the cool night air, her own pussy starting to moisten at the thought of having Rose between her legs once more.  
>Greg fumbled with his clothing a little as he undressed, the sight of two beautiful women before him causing his dick to pop out partially erect as he lowered his pants and underwear off of his body.  
>With the three of them nude, Rose spoke out softly. "Please, lay down on your side on the grass Pearl, and we'll take our own positions."  
>Pearl gave a quick nod as she laid on her left side, her heart fluttering in anticipation for Rose to start.  
>Rose laid on her left side as she positioned her head at Pearl's crotch, electing a smile from Pearl. Pearl's smile faltered for a moment as she saw Greg lay down on his right side, saw Rose's legs wrap around the human, saw them both smile at each other as Greg's tip came resting at the opening of Rose's pussy lips.  
>Pearl realized they would be fucking while Rose pleasured her. She opened her mouth to speak, only to let out a light gasp as she felt Rose's tongue work at her pussy. Pearl could feel Rose's tongue work its way deep inside her, brushing up along her tightening pussy walls, hitting all the right spots at once.  
>Pearl's moans carried down to Greg's and Rose's ears, getting both of them more excited, Rose's pussy dampening further in anticipation while Greg's dick finished becoming erect. With a smile, Greg thrust his dick into Rose's wet pussy with a wet schlorping noise. At the same time, he began rubbing both of his hands along Pearl's small breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs as he gently caressed the edges of her mounds.  
>Greg could feel Rose's pussy tightening around his erect shaft, squeezing it tighter than he had ever felt before. At the same time, he found it easier to thrust into her at the start. Usually he had to tell her to loosen up a little or lubricate his dick a little before he started fucking her, but this time, he was gliding in and out of her effortlessly.  
>As Greg picked up the pace of his thrusts and started teasing just Pearl's nipples faster, Rose picked up the pace of her licks and tongue thrusts, teasing Pearl's clit with one of her large fingers as she pushed her tongue deeper into Pearl's cunt. Rose could feel waves of pleasure flowing through her own body, and hoped Pearl was feeling just as good as she was.  
>Pearl had started moaning out in pleasure as she felt the tingling sensation flowing through her body, emanating from her crotch and her chest. Pearl felt her pussy tightening around Rose's tongue further, her fingers were digging into the grass on the hillside and into her own sides as she reveled in the sensations flowing through her and heard the stifled moans of Rose. As much as she hated to admit it, Greg really knew what he was doing. She found herself looking over the human's body looking at his thrusts into Rose, and wondering if his dick would feel as good inside of her as Rose's tongue, before she shook the thoughts away. He was a human. He could never compare to Rose.  
>Greg's dick was now thrusting into Rose as far as he could get, much further into her than he had ever been before. He could really feel Rose's pussy clamping down around his shaft now, could feel the tip of his dick brushing up against something firm with each of his thrusts now. Greg could feel the pressure building up within his balls and shaft, he knew he was close. He could only hope Rose and Pearl were both close too.  
>Rose picked up the pace of her tongue thrusts, delving as deep into Pearl as she could get. She could feel the pleasure radiating though her crotch, could feel her pussy gripping Greg's dick like it never had before. Rose knew she was close to orgasm, and she could feel Pearl's interior twitching, getting ready for her own release. She could feel the twitches in Greg's cock, and knew he was close to orgasm too.  
>Rose began really swirling her tongue within Pearl, hoping to push her over the edge, so they could all orgasm together. Greg started thrusting as fast as he could while still gently caressing Pearl's nipples. Pearl started moaning louder and longer, her tongue hanging out from her mouth, saliva dripping off of it and landing softly onto the grass.  
>With three loud moans, Greg, Rose, and Pearl all reached orgasm at once. Greg's cum poured into Rose's pussy, Rose's face got coated in Pearl's fluids, and Rose's fluids splattered along Greg's thighs. Rose licked Pearl's fluids off of her face as the three laid together, reveling in the waves of pleasure coursing through their bodies.  
>After a few minutes, Greg pulled his dick out of Rose's pussy and smiled. "Well, that was an experience. Pearl, I hope you had as much fun as I did tonight. Rose, did you enjoy yourself too?"  
>"Oh yesssss, that was great. I missed having Rose in me." Pearl spoke in a blissful tone, smiling widely.  
>Stars were in Rose's eyes as she stood up and spoke. "That was amazing, I'm so glad you both agreed to it! Pearl, Greg, I hope you two can get along better now!" Rose phased her outfit back on and jumped off the hill, floating down to the beach gracefully.  
>Greg stared in disbelief before he started gathering up his clothes. "Uh.....look Pearl, I'm going to go get some rest. I hope we can be friends now." Greg rushed to get dressed and made his way quickly down the hill.  
>Pearl let out a sigh before she stood up and phased her outfit back on. "I still hate you for stealing Rose from me, but you aren't that bad Mr. Universe. Maybe we can be friends.....someday." she thought to herself as she looked out towards the night ocean.


	2. A second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Greg, and Pearl meet up once more for another three way. Things go a bit differently this time around.

>A month had passed since Rose, Greg, and Pearl had taken part in a three way orgy at the top of the lighthouse hill. Much to Rose's delight, she noticed Pearl had started acting friendlier towards Greg, still distant but not as cold as she had been, and even smiling as she looked at him, when she thought he wasn't looking of course.   
>Rose knew she had to reinforce this good vibe between them, knew she needed to get them to spend time together intimately again. It was with this thought that she proposed a second get together, being more open and forward than she had been with both Pearl and Greg when she brought it up to them.   
>Pearl had of course hesitated when she heard Rose wanted her to have more relations with the human, but Pearl's longing to be with Rose intimately won out. She hated to admit, but Greg had been gentler with her nipples than Rose ever had been, he had known just how to rub them and when.   
>The three had agreed to meet upon the Strawberry battlefield, Rose carrying Greg through the warp stream, with Pearl already waiting next to the pad as they arrived. The young musician stumbled a bit as Rose put him down on the ground, his body still feeling lightweight from the force of the warp.   
>Rose, Greg, and Pearl made their way away from the warp pad, Greg taking brief moments to marvel at the giant strawberries around him, partial song lyrics coming to his mind as the three made their way towards a spot Rose had cleared for them. It was far enough away from the pad that they couldn't be seen, but still close enough to it to make getting back a simple matter.   
>Rose smiled as she looked at Pearl and Greg, and asked one simple question as she phased her outfit away to reveal her large lovely breasts and her already dripping pussy. "Same way as last time you two, or new positions?"  
>Greg started fumbling with his clothes as he gave his answer. "I'm fine with anything, I'll leave the choice to Pearl."  
>Pearl stared at the pair for a moment, her cheeks blushing a light blue as she stammered out. "I, uh, buh, s-same way as last time is f-fine."   
>Rose gave a quick smile as she giggled. "Okay Pearl, when you're ready, we'll start."  
>Pearl gave a quick nod as she phased her outfit away and laid on her right side, her tiny breasts jiggling a little as she moved towards the ground, her arousal growing as she thought of Rose's tongue being between her legs once more, and thought of Greg's hands running along her chest.  
>Rose smiled as she laid on her right side and took her position at Pearl's pussy, running her left finger gently along Pearl's clit and pussy lips, taking a moment to savor Pearl's juices from her large finger before she started working her tongue between Pearl's folds.   
>Near Pearl's chest, Greg had laid down on his left side, and used his left hand to gently caress Pearl's breasts as he used his right hand to guide his stiffening shaft towards Rose's waiting and eager pussy. Rose let out a light gasp, her mouth parting from Pearl's pussy for a moment as she felt Greg's cock slide into her, felt her pussy walls start to tighten around his shaft as he began thrusting his hips, his dick sliding in and out of her a short distance as they started.   
>At the top of the group, Pearl let out light moans of pleasure as she felt her cunt tighten around Rose's tongue as the tongue caressed her walls gently, filling every nook and cranny of her orifice, pleasure already building up within her groin. Her moans only grew louder as she felt Greg's right hand join his left, both hands now gently caressing her soft mounds, the musician's nimble fingers moving quickly, his thumbs rubbing gently along her nipples themselves.   
>Rose could feel herself tightening further as Greg picked up the pace of his thrusts and started sliding deeper into her. She started pushing her tongue further into Pearl as she used her left hand to continue stimulating Pearl's clit, humming lightly in satisfaction as she felt Pearl's walls tighten around her tongue in unison with her own pussy tightening its grip around Greg's shaft, doing her best to stimulate the cock and start coaxing all the cum out that she could. She could feel little dribbles of precum already hitting her insides, and she wanted more.  
>Greg let out a light grunt as he felt Rose's pussy tighten further around his dick as he slid his shaft further into his girlfriend and his love, smiling to himself as he felt Rose's powerful legs wrap around his waist and start to pull him in closer and tighter. He could feel the pressure in his loins begin to build up from the stimulation, and found himself longing for something to do with his mouth, but not daring to ask Pearl for anything else. A thought passed through Greg's mind as he felt Pearl's nipples in his palms as he ran his whole hands lightly along her chest. "If, if she wants something more, she'll ask, r-right?" Just gotta.....not mess this up." Greg looked towards Pearl's face and smiled.  
>Pearl's moans started to become louder as she felt Greg massage her breasts gently and felt Rose twist her tongue within her in ways she had never felt it twist before. She could feel pleasure coursing through her body now, her mind reveling in the bliss as her eyes locked with Greg's, as she saw the man smile at her, so warm, so loving. Pearl found herself lost in her pleasure, found herself yearning for more. Her arms moved quickly, wrapping around the back of Greg's neck as she pulled the musician into a kiss, closing her eyes as their lips locked and her tongue started slipping into Greg's mouth.   
>Greg's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Pearl pull him into a kiss, his lips locking with hers, her tongue now dancing in his mouth, so thin and nimble, caressing his cheeks and his tongue. Greg began moving his own tongue to match the movement's of Pearl's, one of his hands leaving her chest to wrap around the back of her neck and pull her in tighter, the other moving up to her forehead, brushing her hair aside as he began to lightly run his fingers along her gemstone. He desperately hoped he wasn't crossing a boundary as he gently caressed her gemstone, remembering how Rose had reacted and moaned in pleasure the first time he touched her gem. He could feel his dick pulsing and stiffening further, the speed of his thrusts picking up once more.  
>Rose's eyes widened as she felt Pearl's pussy suddenly clamp down around her tongue tighter than it ever had before, She could feel Pearl's body shaking in pleasure, could feel Pearl's legs wrap around her back and pull her in tighter, but more importantly, she could no longer hear Pearl's moans at full volume. Rose wasn't sure what was going on with Pearl's mouth, but she knew whatever it was, Pearl was enjoying herself in a way she hadn't in a long time. Rose began stroking her own gem with her right hand as her left hand continued to stimulate Pearl's clit, her tongue now brushing along the entirety of Pearl's pussy. She could feel Greg's cock twitching wildly inside her, brushing along her insides, almost all the way inside her, and the pressure in the shaft building up.   
>Pearl's body shuddered in pleasure as she felt Greg's fingers dance along her gem as his tongue met her own, twisting and entwining within their joined mouths. Part of her wanted to protest what he was doing to her gem, but a larger part of her mind wanted the feelings of bliss to never end, reveling in how gently he touched her gem, similar to Rose's touch, yet different, more gentle and the strokes longer and slower, covering less of her gem's surface at a time but bringing her a deeper pleasure than she had ever felt from Rose's touch. Pearl could feel herself, feel her walls clamping down as hard as they could around Rose's tongue, feel her toes curling and her fingers gently kneading into Greg's neck. She was close to cumming, and she desperately hoped Rose and Greg were close too.   
>With a few final thrusts, Greg plunged his twitching cock into Rose's pussy, felt the larger gem's walls tighten and squeeze his shaft as he started to shoot his load into her. He could feel Rose's fluids flow out of her pussy, splattering along his thighs as balls. Greg's mouth parted from Pearl's, their tongues separating as they both let out moans of pleasure, joined by a third moan from Rose as she removed her tongue from within Pearl. A feeling of content passed through Greg as he reveled in the afterglow of his orgasm.  
>Pearl felt her body shake as her gem glowed faintly, her fluids flowing out as she reached orgasm, splattering along Rose's mouth, pleasure coursing through her body as she moaned along with Greg and was joined by Rose. Any doubts she had felt about kissing the man faded away as she lied on her side reveling in her bliss. Her choice was spur of the moment, and it had been the right thing to do.   
>Rose's body shook as she felt herself orgasm, her fluids splattering along Greg's thighs, shaft, and balls as her face got coated in Pearl's fluids, her toes curling as waves of pleasure flowed through her body, from her pussy and her gem. She still wasn't sure why Greg and Rose had both gone quiet for a while, but she knew the question could wait. She wanted to lie in her bliss for a moment before she asked them about it.  
>After a few minutes passed, Rose couldn't stand it any longer, she sat up and looked at Greg and Pearl, speaking aloud the question burning in her mind. "So, you two got awfully quiet for a moment before we all orgasmed. Is everything alright between you two? What happened?"  
>Pearl and Greg both sat up quickly, Pearl's face blushing a deep blue as she stammered out. "I, uh, well I uh, and then Greg...." while Greg's face flushed red as he stammered out. "Well, you see, Pearl started to, and then I, uh..."  
>Rose let out a light laugh and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Calm down you two, whatever it is, I'm not going to be mad. Just, tell me what happened, one at a time."  
>"I kissed Greg! I just, reached down and pulled him into a kiss! Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have asked you, both of you! I just.....lost myself in the moment!"  
>Greg smiled as he put his left hand on Pearl's free shoulder. "Pearl, it's okay. I don't mind that you kissed me, really. We were going at it pretty hard there. Uh, is this okay Rose? I sorta....started rubbing her gem after she kissed me. I know how gems can feel about that. Pearl, I didn't cross a line did I?"  
>"What? Stars no, the way you rubbed my gem felt.....wonderful." Pearl's blush deepened as she continued speaking. "I, I wouldn't mind if....you did it again sometime."  
>Rose's eyes lit up with stars as she looked between the pair. "I'm so proud of both of you! You're really growing closer, I knew this was a good idea! We should do this more frequently! What do you two think?"  
>Greg and Pearl both looked at each other in uncertainty. Greg spoke up first. "I'm okay with that, as long as you and Pearl both are. Pearl, what do you think?"  
>"I'd like that very much. I have to say Mr. Universe, you've got quite the skilled set of hands on you."  
>Rose smiled widely as she clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled! Let's work out a schedule for how often we should do this."  
>After a brief discussion, the trio agreed to a once a week meeting together. Pearl and Greg agreed to hang out together more often, to really get to know each other. Rose and Pearl would start hanging out together alone, and Greg and Rose would keep their alone time going as well. Each of them had uncertainties about the future, but were determined to try and make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's never enough gem touching stuff out there. Hope you guys can enjoy this surprise second part to this story.


End file.
